Vimy Ridge
by DeepWriter
Summary: In 2010 the axis and allies decided to have a fun outing in France. But it seems like some memories have a habit of catching up with our oh-so-moe Canadian...


**Vimy Ridge**

Matthew Williams laughed as his twin brother tripped over a sewer grate in Pas-de-Calais in France. Alfred yelped as his arms flailed and he landed painfully on his ass in the gutter. He growled at him, peering through his bangs at the younger boy. Lunging forward he grabbed him around the waist and threw him onto the still wet grass. Matt yelped as he landed on the grassy slope. Arthur rolled his eyes at the childish nations.

"Will you two stop?" Arthur snapped.

America's glasses were slipping down the bridge of his nose although he didn't seem to notice as he grinned at Arthur. His jeans were a gray-blue and at least one size too big. His wore a studded black belt with red, white and blue studs. Converse adorned his feet and he had on a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and a pinstriped red and white dress shirt that was unbuttoned and opened. Over top was a black zip-up hoody.

Francis laughed and entwined his arms around Arthur's waist. "Mon cher, let the two have fun."

France was in his usual black slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up –of course the sleeves were styled that way since Francis abhorred rolling his sleeves. A fain tattoo could be seen on the curve of his elbow… it was the fleur-de-lys. His hair was tied back but strands still fell into his eyes.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "They're supposed to be acting like proper adults, not children."

England had worn black slacks and a deep green polo. His shoes were dress shoes and his hair was slightly spiked. He had two piercings in his right ear and very faint eyeliner could be seen around his eyes –but only if you were looking closely.

Matthew laughed and glanced up at his father figures. "Arthur, relax! We're just having a little fun, eh?"

Matthew wore black skinny jeans with bright red knee-high converse that, instead of the usual star, had a maple leaf on the ankle. His shirt was white with the words 'A mari usque ad mar' running in red across it, the translation was on the back of the shirt and said, 'From sea to shining sea.'

"Eh?" Alfred snickered.

Matt stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Hey, watch that tongue somebody might bite it off." Prussia's lilting voice rang out.

Prussia wore black jeans and a white belt with the Prussian flag on it and a tight black muscle shirt. A white zip-up hoody was around his shoulders and black converse were on his feet. His right ear was completely pierced all around the ear.

Canada laughed as Prussia helped him up; he wrapped an arm around the smaller males waist and grinned at Alfred. America rolled his eyes at the albino. But skipped over to Kiku and fully started to make-out with the embarrassed oriental nation. Italy laughed loudly as he held onto his own boyfriends arm; Germany blushed heavily and grumbled something under his breath. Russia gave an easy smile as he just pulled China into his chest, causing the man to grumble about how it was undignified.

The axis and the allies had decided to spend a day with each other in the spring in France. Just for the sake of getting together with each other. The meeting was casual so each of the nations had worn a semblance of their countries and personalities on their persons.

China sighed as he glanced at the sky. "I hope it doesn't rain, aru."

China was in black pants and a red shirt that fell to mid-thigh. It was adorned with a golden star over his right shoulder and his hair was not tied back as tightly as usual. Some of his hair fell to frame his face.

"If it does, I shall keep Yao dry, da?" Russia smiled.

Russia wore black jeans and a white-red-blue t-shirt with a jean jacket over it. His shoes were actually boots that went to mid-calf and were dark black. His typical scarf was wrapped around his neck.

China blushed fiercely. "No you won't aru!"

Russia laughed and hugged China, being mindful of his strength. "Yao does not want to stay dry?"

China opened his mouth to retort before snapping his head away from him. Kiku's mouth twitched slightly. "I'm sure Yao would love that, Ivan." Kiku intoned.

Japan wore plaid black with red accents pants and his shirt was a white with red cuffs and he had a jean jacket over top of his shirt. Alfred's bomber jacket was wrapped around his shoulders for it was still fairly cold.

China glared at his younger brother whilst Alfred burst into hysterical laughter. Ivan just smiled and kissed the top of Yao's head. Turning the smaller man red, once more. Feliciano, in the meantime, had skipped over to Canada and had grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind the bubbly Italian.

"Feli! Will you please stop?" Matt asked as the Italian pulled him down the street.

"Ne~!" Came Felicianos happy reply.

Feliciano wore dark blue skinny jeans and red sneakers. His t-shirt was a white polo with a green t-shirt pulled over top of it. He had on a black zip-up hoody and a jean jacket over top of it.

Matthew groaned as the Italian sped up. "Why are you pulling me, then?"

Feliciano stopped suddenly and looked his best friend in the eye. "I don't want you to be sad."

Matthew blinked as everyone else ran up behind them. Germany frowned. "What do you mean, you don't want him to be upset?" He asked gruffly.

Germany wore jeans and a black dress shirt. On his wrist was an wrist band with the East Germany flag with the words _Proletarier aller Länder, vereinigt Euch!_ Inscribed on the band.

Feliciano didn't say anything; he just turned his head to look over everyone's shoulders. A wall stood in the distance, drying off from the rain that had fallen earlier. Matthew frowned and glanced at Feliciano before turning and walking back towards the front of the wall. He took one look at it and gasped. Prussia frowned and wrapped his arms around his small Canadian's waist.

"Birdie? What's wrong?" He murmured into his hair.

"Mist shrouds the painted walls/statutes bend in solemn gaze/Teardrops fall from concrete eyes/faces etched in mounting haze/Soldiers lay in foreign fields/in colours that cloak the dead/Vimy, buried beneath the sludge/where angels fear to tread." Matthew whispered just loudly enough for those to hear.

Matthew walked as if in a trance towards the monument. He steps were precise and his eyes never left the white stone statue. The gravel crunched beneath his feet and he slowly just let his fingers graze the stone. America quietly came up behind him and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You alright, man?" He asked quietly.

Matthew didn't answer, instead he walked up the stairs quietly and walked right up to the statue on the ledge. He touched the back of it and let of a small whimper before he dropped to his knees. Prussia growled and took the steps to at a time before he slid on the still-wet stone behind Matthew. He wrapped the smaller boy in his embrace and held him tightly. Matthew didn't make a sound, nor did he cry. He just stared at the monument.

China sighed as he watched the young nation drop. "No matter how many times I see it… watching a younger nation feel the full effects of a war, even if it's years later is still heart-breaking."

England sighed. "Matthew is… he doesn't deserve this."

China gave a mirthless laugh. "They never do."

France nodded quietly from where he stood. "No, they don't."

Germany stared at Prussia and Canada before he started to walk towards the monument himself. Italy just held a very sad look on his face as he watched the German man walk. Kiku came up behind him quietly.

"Aren't you going to go with him?" Japan murmured.

"No. This is something I can't help him with." Feliciano sighed.

Germany stood next to where Matthew and Gilbert sat. Gilbert was murmuring sweet, consoling words into Matthew's ear and the Canadian didn't make a move to show that he heard him. His eyes were terribly sad as he just watched the statue.

"Canada…" Ludwig murmured.

Prussia glanced at his brother but didn't let go of his small lover. Ludwig cleared his throat and continued on. "I wanted to say I'm… sorry, for what I did to you…"

Matthew looked at him, confusion evident in his eyes. "For what? You cannot change the past, Ludwig. It happened… I just… I think I've been avoiding this for a long time and now I… now I…" Matthew sighed and slowly stood up. "Now I think I should let it go."

Prussia grinned at his boyfriend and jumped to his feet. "You alright, birdie?"

Matt nodded before smiling at Ludwig. "We've all done things we aren't proud of Ludwig. Come on… this monument is too depressing for such a nice day."

"Don't I even get a kiss for being so awesome, birdie?" Gil grinned.

Matthew tapped his mouth before smiling seductively at his boyfriend. Matthew slowly walked towards his boyfriend, swaying his hips and watching as Prussia's eyes immediately snapped from his hips to his lips to his eyes and back again. Matthew lightly leaned on Gil's chest and let his breath encase the man's ear.

"Nope." He snickered and turned and ran as fast as he could down the stairs.

Prussia growled and his eyes darkened before he let a feral grin cross his face. "It's on." He chuckled darkly as he sped off in the direction of his boyfriend.

Canada grabbed America and Italy's arms before dragging the two behind him. The two eventually started running on their own a half step behind the Canadian. Laughing as the Prussian pursued them, Gilbert himself was grinning as he chased them across the field.

England chuckled. "Kids these days."

France chuckled suavely. "Implying that you're old, cher?"

England sputtered and France just laughed. Life right now, was very good.

* * *

I seriously seem to have troubles with endings. *eye roll* Ah well.

Today is April 9th, 2010. April 9th, 1917 the start of the battle of Vimy Ridge began. For any geographical errors, I do apologize. For any historical errors (although I doubt there is one) I apologize. For any Grammatical errors, I apologize. For anything else that is wrong... my story. Not my characters but my plot. Don't like... deal. :P

As always, dedication to my loverly Marina! :D Please tell me what you think! A.K.A _**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**DFTBA & TTFN  
**_


End file.
